The invention relates to the field of moisture detection, and specifically to the detection of moisture in drywall material.
The issue of mold contamination in residential and commercial buildings is quickly surpassing led-based paint and asbestos as one the real estate industry""s most vexing and, potentially, costly problems. While legal claims for toxic mold contamination were virtually unheard of a few years ago, litigation relating to such contamination is dramatically on the rise throughout the country.
Virtually every mold expert is in agreement that the best way to prevent mold growth is to prevent water contamination. Within 48 hours after moisture has permeated drywall material, mold spores will begin to grow and colonize. Once water intrusion has occurred, early identification of the problem and a quick response are the only way to insure the maintenance of a healthy indoor environment. Presently, it is virtually impossible to observe the condition of the hidden surfaces of drywall, which are located within a building""s wall cavities, absent an intrusion into or removal of a portion of the drywall material, or by visiting a potentially contaminated site and performing tests manually. Consequently, a need exists for a device that will continuously monitor and immediately detect (and give warning of) the intrusion of moisture into drywall and on its hidden surfaces.
The present invention describes an apparatus and method for detecting moisture in drywall material, using the effect of moisture on the chemistry and electrical conductivity of drywall material. Two conducting probes separated by a gap are installed in drywall material. A battery supplied voltage difference is applied between the two conducting probes. The level of electric current between the probes is monitored and correlates with the concentration of moisture in the drywall material along a path between the probes.